


a new look

by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)



Series: destcember 2019 [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, andal’s death, this shit hurted, well a little comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord
Summary: cayde got a new look. it’s not like he wanted it.
Series: destcember 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561171
Kudos: 12





	a new look

cayde never really thought that this day would come.

ikora had given him the news around noon that day. he was standing at his post when she had found him and asked him to take a walk with her. bless ikora, she did her best to make this easier for him, but you can only tell someone their best friend and vanguard is dead so easily. 

“i know this isn’t easy for you. zavala and i are mourning as well,” she began with a tension in her shoulders that she didn’t have yesterday, “but andal… he would never want us to stop fighting, especially for his sake. i know that you know that better than any guardian in the tower, and i trust you will live by it.”

and oh, he did.

he fought recklessly. crucible, gambit, whatever, cayde needed something to do to keep the mind off the fact that the person he had trusted more than anything had off and died in one night, and left him with a vanguard position to fill that he never wanted and an empty spot in the tower where he would wait for a hunter to come entertain him with stories of battles. cayde had always said that the vanguard was no place for a hunter, but now he had no choice but to step up where andal should be. 

when cayde finally recovered andal’s cloak, it felt like he was holding every reason to fight for him between his fingers. it was almost insurmountable, to the point where cayde couldn’t bring himself to put it on, but he felt like there was something wrong about hanging it up, too. how could you put something so strong and full of fire and energy in the closet?

it takes cayde weeks to talk to ikora and zavala about filling andal’s position. it felt wrong, like he was taking something that was never his to claim. it never felt like he was replacing andal, it felt like cayde was stealing what rightfully belonged to him.

one day, cayde shows up to his shift wearing andal’s cloak. he stands like the fabric is pushing him into the ground, his head down, arms across his chest.

he doesn’t speak once that day.


End file.
